Return
by AkiraLynn
Summary: What should have happened when Juvia found out about Gray lying


**A/N: First Fairy Tail fanfic. I wrote this a while ago on my Tumblr, just forgot to put it on here, Enjoy. An AU of what should happened between Gray and Juvia when he returned**

...

After a couple days under Wendy's care Juvia was feeling much better, the color had returned to her face, and the rain had been almost nonexistent.

"Thank you so much Wendy! Juvia is feeling much better!" Juvia exclaimed stretching happily.

"Oh it's nothing Juvia really," Wendy said.

"Juvia thinks it's everything," Juvia reached over and hugged the young girl.

"Juvia, please….You're hurting me."

"Oh Juvia is sorry!"

Wendy laughed, and looked outside at the sunshine.

"No it's ok Juvia. Let's go outside and get some fresh air."

Juvia happily followed Wendy, staring up at the sky, a smile on her face.

"Juvia hasn't seen the sun for a while..since Gray-Sama..,"Juvia trailed off slightly shaking her head slightly.

"It's ok Juvia, I promise everything will be ok. We'll be a guild again," Wendy whispered more for her own sake.

…..

It had been a week, a very long week. But for Juvia it was one of the best weeks she had had in a while, she had been alone for so long. Wendy told her stories about her other guild, and Juvia told her stories about herself and Gajeel.

"Juvia? Do you hear that?" Wendy asked.

Juvia had already run out the door, her messy blue locks flowing being her.

"Erza! Juvia is so happy to see you!" Juvia squealed latching onto the red-headed women.

Gray paused in his talk with Natsu, surprised and slightly jealous that the Rain Women had seen Ezra before himself. He cleared his throat, causing Juvia to look over at him, and then she smiled a beautiful smile, and Gray realized how much he missed her.

He wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. Juvia smiled against his chest, a blush spreading against her cheeks.

"Juvia missed you so much Gray-Sama," She murmured against his chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

"She thought that you had gone evil for good, but Natsu promised to bring you back to Juvia and here you are."

"Uh…about the whole evil thing Juvia."

…

"JUVIA! Stop Gray will drown if you keep him in the water that long!" Ezra shouted.

"Do not think Juvia isn't mad at you either Ezra! Juvia will destroy every piece of cake that comes near your mouth!" The blue-haired women shouted.

Ezra crumpled to the ground, a cry escaping her lips.

Natsu shuttered, clutching Happy close to his chest.

Juvia let the water bubble surrounding Gray disappear and he fell to the ground a curse escaping his lips.

"Juvia is not going to forget this." A crack of lightning flashed as the words left her mouth, and she stormed inside.

…..

Juvia sat on her bed staring at the wall, she couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes. Even if Gray wasn't evil, he had made her believe that he was, and had left her all alone.

A knock came from the door.

"Juvia can I talk to you?" Gray questioned from the other side of the door.

"No! Juvia does not want to see Gray-Sama," she said.

"Juvia please. Let me explain," he begged.

Juvia sighed loudly.

"Ok you may come in, but if Juvia wants you to leave then you will leave," she ordered scooting away from him slightly after he seated himself beside her.

Gray reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it in his.

"Juvia-I..I did not mean to hurt you. I wanted to tell you. Then Ezra explained the risks, that if you knew and someone found out not only would I be in trouble but they could hurt you as well," Gray said squeezing her hand.

Juvia stayed silent letting him continue.

"I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, and it was all my fault. I'm so sorry," he finished, looking over at her, there were tears in her eyes.

"Juvia thought that Gray-Sama hated her."

"I could never hate you Juvia. Ever."

Gray pulled her closer to him and her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Gray-Sama?" Gray looked down at her, and she pressed her lips against his for just a second,"Juvia forgives you."

Gray smiled, a blush on his face, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Juvia."

And with that he closed the distance between them, letting himself get lost in the feelings he had tried so long to fight.


End file.
